User talk:KorodacTheAssassin
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ulquiorra Cifer page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 23:22, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Edit Warring Alert :I do appreciated you actually contacting me, providing a reason for undoing my edit(s), providing your own counter-argument to my reasoning, and warning me of changing referenced information before discussing such a revision. :"No matter how similar your appearance and techniques may be to those of an Arrancar, their power is as far apart as Heaven and Earth. When a Shinigami or a human wishes to gain power, imitating Hollows is an appropriate course of action; however, because they are imitating, humans will never be equal to Hollows. --Ulquiorra, Bleach, chapter 347 :There's really no contradiction in his reasoning. Ichigo having firstly mimicked the same race as Ulquiorra and his Arrancar brethren is irrelevant. I think the context of this quote is missed; at that given time, Ichigo was, as a human, indeed mimicking Hollows' powers. As such, Ulquiorra putting the Arrancar on a pedestal doesn't contradict his own imitating of Shinigami, as he himself is an Arrancar under the impression that, by virtue of being superior to humans and Shinigami, any mimicking done by the Arrancar will not be in vain and will only make them stronger / even more superior. Him "imitating Ichigo's Shinigami powers in being an Arrancar" isn't self-contradictory, as he not only believes himself to be superior to Shinigami as well, but also sees Ichigo for what he actually is -- a human -- the race at the bottom of the totem pole, in his opinion. :Honestly, what you said is more sound than what's currently written in the article in question, in my opinion; it's more ironic, rather than contradictory, that Ulquiorra and other Arrancar see it necessary to also, like Ichigo, imitate Shinigami -- an inferior race, in their eyes. KorodacTheAssassin (talk) 00:53, November 4, 2015 (UTC)